onepunchmanfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Асура Кабуто
Асура Кабуто (阿修羅カブト, Ashura Kabuto) —'' Так же, как и Бронированная Горилла, искусственный созданный мутант Доктора Генуса. Один из самых сильных представителей «Палаты эволюции». Внешность Носорог Асура крупное высокое существо. Он - гуманоид, но у его тела есть много особенностей, которые напоминают жука, включая толстый экзоскелет и большой рог на его голове, подобный рогу жука носорога. У него также есть много больших шипов на руках и ногах. Характер Асура Кабуто является чрезвычайно нестабильным мутантом. Он очень умен (это подтвердил и доктор Генус), однако в нем есть ненасытная жажда крови и поэтому он все время находится в заключении, а клоны Доктора Генуса опасаются одной только мысли о высвобождении Асуры, сам он теряет над собой контроль только после полной трансформации от чего Кабуто крушит все что видит в течении недели. Он считает, что намного превосходит людей, называя себя Новым человеком, и как думал Доктор Генус, Асура Кабуто является именно тем образцом, которого он так долго добивался, дабы увеличить эволюцию человека, однако Кабуто полагает что все окружающие должны поклоняться его воле. Более того он очень саркастический. Несмотря на свой угрожающий вид и личность он испугался одного только взгляда Сайтамы осознав на мгновение что Сайтама превышает все его характеристики, однако продолжил сражаться с ним демонстрируя все свои способности. Сюжет Арка "Палата Эволюции" Когда Сайтама и Генос прибывают на секретную базу Дома Эволюции и впоследствии уничтожают её, доктор Генус решает, что единственный способ остановить их и получить образец ДНК Сайтамы — это высвободить Асуру Кабуто. После убийства многих клонов доктор Генус выпускает Асуру Кабуто, умоляя его получить тело Сайтамы любой ценой. Асура насмехается над Генусом, говоря, что он намного выше их, но руководствуясь своим желанием сражаться и убивать, Асура соглашается. As Saitama and Genos enter the lair, Genos senses a life form rushing down the tunnel towards them at a fast rate. That life form is Carnage Kabuto carrying Genus, after asking him which of the two is Saitama, Kabuto drops Genus and smashes Genos into the wall of the tunnel, embedding his torso and head into it. Kabuto then challenges Saitama to a fight in a nearby chamber, and he agrees based on the fact that Carnage Kabuto made Genos look like "modern art". Carnage Kabuto and Saitama get to the chamber and the fight is about to start when Genos, from the doorway, blasts Kabuto with a large wave of fire. Genos then rushes towards Carnage Kabuto and throws a flurry of punches at Kabuto, who then throws a single punch at Genos and smashes him to the ground, breaking apart the left side of his face. Genos, after recovering from the blow, attempts to fire another laser at Carnage Kabuto, but Kabuto blows on it and sends it right back to Genos, causing his hair to puff up into an Afro. Saitama finally steps in to fight. Carnage Kabuto rushes in and is about to smash Saitama, but he senses his aura and jumps back across the room, revealing that he was able to tell that if he had attacked that he would have died. In fear, he asks Saitama why he's so strong. Saitama agrees and tells Kabuto and Genos how he became that stronger, through sheer training. Genos thinks he's kidding and Carnage Kabuto believes that Saitama is making fun of him and goes into what he calls "Carnage Mode," a form that makes him much larger and alters his appearance greatly. Carnage Kabuto says that he will stay in this form, rampaging till next Saturday. Dr. Genus looks at this in dismay, knowing that Carnage Kabuto's Carnage Mode cannot be stopped. Carnage Kabuto then proceeds to attack Saitama ruthlessly, smashing him around the room, until Saitama realizes that it's Saturday and not Friday and that he'd missed the special sale at the market and proceeds to punch Carnage Kabuto so hard it disintegrates the middle of Kabuto's chest, neck and head, marking the sudden end of Kabuto. Способности Асура Кабуто является финальной формой искусственной эволюции, значительно превосходит человеческий уровень физического и интеллектуального развития, но обладает нестабильной психикой и склонностью к немотивированным убийствам. Представляет собой антропоморфного жука-носорога ростом в 8 метров. Физические способности '''Огромная сила: Асура весьма неплох в рукопашном бое, в основном полагается на скоростное перемещение к противнику с последующими мощными ударами руками. Асура способен аурой подавить слабых врагов. 'Выдох - Асура способен воздушной волной от выдоха погасить атаку Геноса, уничтожающую по крайней мере холм, частично отразив её обратно. Огромная скорость: Несмотря на свои огромные размеры Кабуто может похвастаться исключительно не людской скоростью, которою он использует чтобы напасть на своих противников незаметно и прежде чем они смогут среагировать на его исчезновение.'' '' Огромная выносливость: Асура имеет драконий уровень опасности от чего можно с уверенностью предположить, что его сопротивлением травмам находится на одном уровне с монстрами того же уровня что и Асура. Его удивительная стойкость раскрывается, когда несколько клонов доктора напали на него стреляя из автоматов пули, которых не приносили Асуре никакого урона, но он не выдержал одного удара Сайтамы.' ' Обостренные инстинкты: Носорог способен предчувствовать, что произойдёт в следующий момент схватки, вплоть до предсказания атак противника, и определять опасность врага для себя. Из-за самоуверенности Носорог может пренебречь этим чувством (так, напал на Сайтаму, хотя инстинкт звал его просто убежать). Стиль сражения 'Режим Асуры '(阿修羅モード, Ashura Mōdo): Носорог впадает в состояние, близкое к ярости берсерка, однако контролирует себя (хотя жажда насилия и убийства сильно возрастает). Резко увеличивается мышечная масса и становится острым рог, которым он начинает атаковать с разгона или высоко прыгая и обрушиваясь вниз. Впав в это состояние, Асура не может выйти из него раньше чем через неделю. Так же в этот состоянии перестают действовать его инстинкты. Цитаты (Сайтаме) "Ублюдок, как ты смог заполучить такую огромную силу!?" Прочее * Асура Кабуто первый из злодеев который почувствовал огромною силу у Сайтамы от чего даже испугался одного его взгляда. * В манге у него красная окраска и белые полосы на лице. Его подбородок менее массивный и больше похож на человеческий. * В аниме цветовая схема и дизайн персонажей Кабуто во время Carnage Mode, похоже, напоминают EVA Unit 01 от Neon Genesis Evangelion, у которого была похожая «неудержимая ярость» во время сериала. * Его появление, основанное на жуке-носороге, возможно, указывает на то, что жук-носорог является самым сильным насекомым по отношению к размеру тела, поскольку они способны поднимать вещи в 850 раз больше своего собственного веса. * Асура Кабуто один из немногих противников Сайтамы которые показали свою огромную силу, вторым является Борос. * Carnage Kabuto's seiyuu is the legendary Unsho Ishizuka. He has provided the voice for Joseph Joestar in JJBA: Stardust Crusaders, Van Hohenheim in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Jet Black in Cowboy Bebop, and Zabuza Momochi in both Naruto and Naruto: Shippuden. * Его имя происходит от японского перевода для жука, "Kabutomushi". * Carnage Kabuto chin in the manga is smaller than his counterpart in the anime. This is mostly likely done so a bigger chin can match his personality. Категория:Монстры Категория:Злодеи Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Палата эволюции Категория:Мутанты Категория:Мёртвые персонажи